List of Power Rangers Thunderstorm (Season 2)
List of episodes from Power Rangers Thunderstorm (Season 2) Overview Season two takes picks up directly where season one left off, with the Rangers facing off against the evil Vita and her wicked schemes. However, a new villain, Lady Morticia, is introduced. She seals Vita back into her dumpster and takes over as the new main villain for the Rangers. However, later in the season, Vita returns and tricks Morticia into marrying her Brother, Vito, and they face the Rangers as a team. Susie Gold (Shayna Rose) loses her powers as the Aqua Ranger and later becomes the new White Ranger, as well as the new leader of the Power Rangers. Nicole Holden (Kaley Cucco), Rico Lopez (Roberto Romero), and Max Collins (Ben Easter) resign as Power Rangers to participate in a teen world peace conference and are replaced by Jasmine Harris (Kristin Cavalleri), Jake Stewart (Kevin Zegers), and Trey Wilkes (Bradley MacinTosh) respectively. Brittany and Brianna Chandler (Kelly and Sabrina Aldridge) begin their endless hunt to find the secret identities of the Power Rangers. Episodes 1. The Mutiny, Part 1 - Lady Morticia is introduced as the new arch-enemy of the Power Rangers. Angered by Vita's failure to destroy the Rangers, Morticia returns to accomplish what she could not; destroy the Power Rangers. First she removes her powers, then imprisons her in the Dumpster again and sets about to finally defeat the rangers by creating a stronger putty patrol, and a new monster Pirantishead which sets out to immobilize the Dinozords. Not only this, but Brittany and Brianna begin their quest to find out the true identities of the Power Rangers. 2. The Mutiny, Part 2 - The Rangers' problems are further jeopardized when the Tyrannosaurus and the Ptera Zord both turn on the Rangers and begin to wreak havoc. Responding to Morticia's return Telexa unveils the more powerful Thunderzords. Only one problem remains the rangers must regain control of the Dinozords before activating the new ones. Drew thinks he may have the answer and along with Rico retreat to his lab while Nicole and the others return to the battlefield to confront Pirantishead who has just reactivated the zords. 3. The Mutiny, Part 3 - The Rangers regain control of their Zords, thanks to Drew's newest invention, but Lady Morticia responds to this by using the powers of her staff to open up the earth which proceeds to engulf the Dinozords. Susie manages to return the Ptera Zord to the sea before Morticia can react. However, Telexa and Gamma succeed in salvaging the Dinozords, and using the Power of Thunder, transform them into the more powerful Thunderzords. Our heroes then combine the new zords into the Thunder Megazord and finish off Pirantishead once and for all. 4. The Wannna-be Ranger - Telexa informs the rangers that he's going to shut down temporarily, leaving Gamma 5 to keep an eye on things. A bored Gamma 5 checks things out and sees a little boy, Dylan, who needs help and goes to the park and befriends him. Lady Morticia takes advantage of the situation to send Primator, a shape-shifting monster, who attacks Gamma 5 and Dylan. Panicking, Gamma 5 orders Dylan to run to safety and turns on her self-destruct sequence so that Primator can't use her to find the Command Center. The Primator sets up some of the rangers so they get attacked by Putties. Baffled and unable to contact Gamma 5, the rangers go to the Command Center and find that Telexa is restored. Telexa enlightens the Rangers to Gamma 5's predicament and reveals that they have mere minutes to save her. They're forced to take on Primator first, and he's not making things easy for them, especially when he begins to imitate the Rangers so that they can't tell him apart from each Ranger he impersonates. The Rangers can't seem to be able to outsmart him, so Telexa explains a clue he discovered that may be useful. The Rangers teleport out and are separated somehow. Drew uses what they learned to sort the Primator from the Rangers. Will they be able to defeat him in time to help Gamma 5 before it's too late? 5. Putty on the Brain - Morticia launches a new diabolical scheme when he creates a spell that causes Drew and Max to see their friends in a whole new way: as Putties! With the Rangers confused, Zedd creates the Saliguana and begins a new assault against our heroes; Susie Gold and the Chandler twins start their freshman year at Riverside High. 6. Category:Episode Lists Category:Power Rangers Thunderstorm